A Night in Kiloude
by CharlotteCharade
Summary: Calem is having a sleepover with his lovely girlfriend, Serena. Unfortunately, he seems be a bit too occupied with his work, so Serena finds a good way to distract him. Kalosshipping one-shot.


It was a tranquil evening. Calem lay on his bed, enjoying the comfort of a book Trevor had lent him. His team of Pokémon was playing outside his apartment, as their joyous cries often reminded him. All was at peace for once, and he felt he could take a deep, relaxing breath for the first time in a while.

Until he nearly screamed in fear when a figure walked in his room.

"What are you so jumpy for? Did you forget I was here?" Serena confidently walked into his room and sat on the foot of his bed, squeezing her wet hair with a towel. His apartment was so quiet; he forgot that his new girlfriend asked to stay over for the night.

"Well you took long enough in the shower, I must have forgotten. My bad." He replied snidely. She returned his smart comment with a sarcastic smirk of her own.

"So what do you have planned for the night? Wanna watch a movie?" She asked as she climbed into his bed with him, close enough to read the words on his book if she wanted to.

"You are more than welcome to if you want. I need to read this for now." He tried his best not to sound rude. He simply just needed to get some reading done.

"Seriously? _The Myth of Mew_? That's a boring nonfiction book. How can that possibly be more fun than a movie? Come on, watch something with me!"

"Maybe later, okay?"

"Are you that interested in reading a boring story dead guys wrote about a Pokémon? What's so great about _reading_ when you've experienced an entire region and encountered legendaries yourself?"

"The professor asked that I research this Kanto legendary Pokémon to help him in his studies. So I'd like to finish this as soon as possible. Besides, I'm not much of a movie person. Is that so wrong?"

"It is when I'm bored!" She started to whine.

"Serena, I'm sorry but just because I'm giving you a place to stay while you're in Kiloude for the night doesn't mean I can neglect the Professor's requests." He spoke calmly and put the book in front of his face once more, hoping she would understand.

"We don't have to watch a movie. We could do something else." She suggested, immune to his seemingly cold acts by now.

"Like what?" He didn't look away from the book.

If only he had looked at her to see her coy smirk, he wouldn't have gasped in surprise when she suddenly started to kiss his neck. That annoying book successfully fell out of his hands immediately.

"S-Serena! I have work to do . . ." It took all his willpower to put up any fight at all.

"I think it can wait," she said softly against his neck, her lips brushing his skin with every word. She proceeded to position herself right on his lap, straddling him in his own bed.

He swallowed heavily as his face quickly grew very hot upon realizing blood was rushing to a certain part of his body. _Oooh mon Arceus, what is she doing?!_

She left a trail of soft, tantalizing kisses up his neck and jaw line, stopping right before meeting his lips.

"Well fine. I guess I'll let you read your book." She whispered playfully, looking up into his metallic-colored eyes that she loved so much.

She began to back away when Calem quickly grasped her shoulders and kissed her on the lips. She smiled in success as she kissed him back, giving his lips rhythmically teasing probes with her tongue. He slightly parted his lips, allowing her tongue to enter his mouth as he gently suckled on it. His hands found their way to the small of her back, giving her little circular massages. He let out a slight moan, much to her pleasure, as her hands trailed from behind his neck, down his pecks, and across his tummy, stopping at the bottom of his black t-shirt. She began to lift his shirt slowly, asking permission to take it off. He blushed heavily when he realized what she wanted. She had never seen him shirtless before, but he was happy to show her.

He grabbed his own shirt by the back of its neckline and yanked it off over his head. Serena stared at the young man's body, her face turning an impressive shade of red at his lean, yet slightly muscular body. He was so freaking attractive to her that she didn't wait two seconds before kissing him again and letting her hands explore the warmth of his exposed torso.

Calem brought his body closer to hers, allowing him to feel her supple breasts pressed against him through her shirt. His head spun at the feeling. As much as they both indulged in each other, a thin layer of fabric still separated her body from his, and the longer it stayed on her, the more it frustrated him. Ultimately, he was too shy to boldly try to remove her shirt the way she did to him, so he moved his hands underneath the bottom of the loose white shirt she threw on after her shower and continued stroking her bare back.

She got the message clearly. She broke their kiss once more and swiftly crossed her arms to lift her shirt and threw it to the other side of his bed.

Except she had forgotten the vital fact that she did not put on a bra after her shower.

His eyes shot open widely in shock, shortly before he squeezed them shut as tightly as he could.

"Serena!" He his voice cracked Not that he didn't like the sight - but he felt like he was trespassing on sacred territory by seeing that much of her so suddenly.

"Sorry . . . I forgot . . . I just showered. Oops." She giggled, trying desperately to hide the fact she was mortifyingly embarrassed.

The two remained silent for a few moments, not saying or doing anything. He kept his eyes covered with his hands out of respect, especially since it was unintentional for him to see that much.

"Sorry . . ." She finally said as she pulled her shirt back over her head.

"Don't be." Immediately after saying that, he wanted to slap himself for sounding so perverted. She could feel her heart pounding through her rib cage and her skin felt like could burn up at any moment. She admired that he looked away, but she couldn't deny that a part of her still wanted to jump his bones. _Damn it, get your head out of the gutter_, she mentally scolded herself. After all, they had just started dating.

"Are you – uh, can I look now?"

"Yep!" she said with a blush as he opened his eyes. He smiled when he saw his stunning girlfriend with radiant cheeks dusted a beautiful shade of pink.

Serena gave him one last small peck on the lips, then another soft peck on his cheek which both succeeded in making his heart flutter. She didn't need an invitation to lie down next to him, snuggling her head into his chest and wrapping her arms around his waist. His smile grew as his fingers moved to her beautiful golden hair and he absentmindedly began twirling it in his fingers.

He was worried that she would not be pleased at his avoidance of her body -_her wonderful, perfect body _\- he thought. He knew very well that boys years younger than him had already gone much further than second base with a partner. But he didn't want to rush things with Serena. No, she was an honorable woman and he wasn't about to mess this up with her by potentially moving too fast.

Fortunately for him, that didn't even cross her mind. She was nothing but overjoyed to be with her rival in any way.

"So, how about that movie now?" She looked up at him from his chest. He kissed her forehead and laughed.

"You won't take no for an answer, will you?"

"Nope!" she grinned.

He wondered how a lady so formidable and undefeatable on the Pokémon battlefield could be so adorable.

She jumped up and brought his laptop from his desk onto his bed to search for a fun movie to watch. He didn't want to read that boring book, anyway.

* * *

**Author's Note: Thank you for reading this product of 4AM loneliness. I simply wrote something that I personally would like to read, so I hope it was worth your time! **


End file.
